The Dia I mean The Journal of Hermione Granger
by The Infinite Abyss
Summary: The truelife occurances of the one & only Hermione J. Granger. Filled with discoveries and humor. Year: one 1991


Revision of Words

Disclaimer: Hermionee is not mine. He, along with everything else, belongs to JKR.

**September 1, 1991 **

**9:00 a.m. **

I've gotten a dia-- journal. Actually Mum and Dad had given me a journal. They say it would be good for an outlet and also for my penmanship.

**9:03 a.m. **

God this is boring. What do people write about in these things, anyway?

**9:05 a.m. **

I should, probably, start with an introduction or something, to kill time.

One, I'm Hermione.

Two, I'm a witch.

Three, I'm bored.

**9:07 a.m.**

There. That's enough.

**10:35 a.m. **

I've just met a new boy. His name is Neville and he's lost his toad, Trevor. He's asked me to helped him look for it. I might as well do since I have nothing to do.

**10:45 a.m. **

No luck finding the toad. Maybe he just jumped out the window and got himself killed or something. (The toad, not Neville.)

Of course, I won't tell Neville this. Its just conspiracy, right?

**10:46 a.m. **

Logical conspiracy.

**3:07 p.m. **

I've just been up to this compartment asking for Trevor, where there were two boys. A redhead and a dark haired boy. The redhead was trying to do a spell, so naturally I stayed and watched him go at it.

He failed, miserably.

I went, "Are you sure that's a spell? Well, its not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells and they all work for me," I puffed my chest a bit as I said this, "Nobody in my family's magic at all, of course I was all surprised yet delighted when I received the letter (again chest swelled). I mean it is the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry, isn't it? I've learned all our course books by heart. I just hope it would be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

The redhead muttered, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," said the dark haired.

Of course, by that time I was out of breath. I could barely stand up straight but somehow managed. Nevertheless, I was still startled when I heard 'Harry Potter'. I was trying to catch a glance of his scar but it was impossible, since Ron kept looking at me oddly. So I'd just have to go on about how I've read lots about him in books. All he said was, "Am I?"

"Goodness didn't you know I've found everything I could, if it was me," I said, "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it's the best. I've heard Dumbledore was in it. Of course Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad… Anyway we'd better look for Neville's toad. You two better change, I expect we'd be arriving there soon."

**3:15 p.m. **

We still haven't found Neville's toad. This may mean that my conspiracy may be actually right.

Poor Neville.

**9:00 p.m. **

I'm at the girl dormitories. The start of feast was fascinating. I have a million questions about Hogwarts. I should just take out my _Hogwarts, a history _book. I probably missed out on a few facts. Hmmm.

Anyway, Neville's toad is not dead or run over. He's actually alive, as he jumped up from the boat when Hagrid (a tall but very tall & wide man) was paddling towards Hogwarts. When we reached Hogwarts we met up with a professor with her lips purse so tightly that they will be most likely to freeze that way and her bun so tightly pulled over that you can see the skin stretching on her forehead. She led us to the entrance hall. The castle was grandiose and enchanting. I absolutely loved it.

My stomach started tightening as we kept walking. I was confident, yes. Nervous, YES! What if I haven't practiced enough? What if it was a standardized test about how well you know magical history? Was I supposed to pull a white rabbit out of that black hat?

Merlin, Merlin.

**9:10 p.m. **

Duty called.

As we set out toward the hat, I remembered the passage I have read about _Hogwarts _in its book, about house selection. And then became more nervous. Professor McGonagall started to called our names in alphabetical order.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

Oh no, oh no, closed to my name.

"Granger, Hermione," she called out. I forced a smile and went toward the hat. Put it on and it started talking.

"Intelligent. Studious. Yet, you're kind hearted and brave. You would do good in Ravenclaw …" said the hat.

"But then there's -- ah, yes -- courage. Let it then be: GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat.

I took it out and joined the cheering Gryffindor table.

**9:13 p.m. **

Neville made it to Gryffindor, as well.

Grin.

& so did Ron and Harry. (I even think I heard a pair of redheads screamed: "we got Potter".)

Ah, well.


End file.
